Knuxrouge O Shadouge
by ShadowRoseWolf
Summary: Con quien debe que darse la murcielago con el guardian de una joya ancestral o la forma de vida Suprema? 10 razones que apoyan a cada pareja, decidan quien es el mejor para Rouge!


Hola! Aun necesito inspiración para mi otro fic… Así que decidí poner esto para pasar el rato Cual es mi meta se preguntaran? Bueno he visto muchos fans del KNUXROUGE y fans del SHADOUGE (del cual soy una :D). Ustedes lean y dejen su opinión acerca de que pareja es mejor.

P.S: todos los datos que están aquí son 100% reales y SI, se han visto en serie y videojuegos, porque yo lo he visto y he jugado casi todo los juegos ¬¬ (Dios…que adicta que soy O.O…pero aun asi me gusta XD)

**10 RAZONES QUE APOYAN EL KNUXROUGE**

Ambos se la pasan peleando (aunque muy en el fondo se agradan)

En un capitulo de _Sonic X_, el y Rouge empiezan a pelear, pero luego todo termina con una guerra de cosquillas (creo que es el 52)

En _Sonic Adventure 2 battle_, Knux y ella pelean sobre un reactor, en un descuido, Rouge pierde el equilibrio y Knux la rescata, cuando logra subirla, ambos se sonrojan

En un episodio de _Sonic X_, Rouge y Knuckles estaban juntos, luego les dicen que los van a encerrar en una jaula y Knux se sonroja por un comentario de Rouge

También en _Sonic X_ cuando luchan con los metarex en la última batalla ambos pelean juntos

Al principio Rouge llegaba a Angel Island para robar la master emerald, pero luego solo frecuenta ese lugar para molestar a Knuckles

Siempre que Rouge trata de seducir a Knuckles, este cae rápidamente (es débil XD)

Porque ambos son expertos en la búsqueda de joyas (mas Rouge que Knuckles)

En _Sonic Adventure 2 battle_, justo después de la parte del reactor, Knux se va, pero Rouge se queda y simplemente sonríe

Porque aunque Knux diga que no la soporte, la verdad le tienen mucha estima y admiración (ups..era secreto de el O.o)

**Razón Extra:**

Cuando ambos se encuentran, siempre y casi siempre, inician con una pelea, una discusión y su encuentro termina con un comentario seductor por parte de Rouge, lo que hace que Knux siempre se sonroje, mientras que a Shadow no le hace ningún comentario como estos. Además que ella siempre deja una impresión en Knuckles cuando se encuentran.

**10 RAZONES QUE APOYAN EL SHADOUGE**

Desde _Sonic Adventure 2_, ella y Shadow siempre trabajan juntos, como compañeros

En _Sonic Adventure 2_, Shadow salva su vida cuando es atrapada en un Muro de Seguridad. Después él afirma que él solo estaba salvando las Esmeraldas Chaos que ella traía consigo (aunque se nota que se sonroja o que miente para no decir lo que en realidad piensa, que lindo n.n)

En el juego _Sonic Battle de gameboy _Shadow es sedado al entrar a la base de Eggman, Rouge le ayuda llevándoselo a su apartamento cuidando de el

En _Sonic The Hedgehog 2006_ Shadow rescata a Rouge 3 veces, Rouge se siente algo apenada porque Shadow la salvo más de una vez, aunque al erizo no le molestaba hacerlo.

En _S.A.2_ cuando dan por muerto a Shadow, Sonic le entrega a Rouge uno de los anillos de Shadow, razón por la cual se angustia.

En _Sonic Heroes_ cuando se encuentran en el desierto con cañones de fondo Shadow observa entre los escombros un androide de el mismo, Rouge se empieza a preocupar por el

En _Sonic X_ en el último capitulo, Rouge se encuentra en la base de Eggman, ella mira fijamente la capsula en donde estaba Shadow, se le nota triste en ese momento.

En _Sonic Rivals_, Shadow le salva la vida al final y ella le dice que echen un vistazo a su futuro de él y ella juntos.

Al parecer ella fue la influencia principal para que Shadow se introdujera como agente especial de G.U.N

En _Sonic_ _the hedgehog 2006_ Shadow le dice a Rouge acerca del futuro que le mostro Mephiles, Shadow afirma que todo el mundo se pone en contra suya, pero luego Rouge le dice "Aunque todo el mundo se ponga en contra tuya, yo siempre estaré a tu lado" (para mi…es mi parte favorita del SHADOUGE)

**Razón Extra:**

Ella siempre apoya a Shadow no importando lo que pase. Ella y Shadow tienen una conexión mutua, por eso son buenos compañeros de equipo. Además, En el videojuego Sonic Chronicles: The Dark Brotherhood, después de vencer a Eggman rouge dice a Knux que él es guapo, pero es muy testarudo y no es su tipo lo cual indica que ella lo ve como solo un amigo. (Aun hay oportunidad para Shadow)


End file.
